particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Brooks
Sophie Brooks is a native Likatonian, a high-ranking member of the Native Likatonian Party, and is currently the only woman to hold such a role. She likewise carries great influence in the NLP's secretive Order of the Morning Flower. Biography Early Life Sophie was born to working class parents in an industrialized town of West Bolton. Her father served as an artisan, while her mother did odd jobs to help their family financially. In the poor, rural community in which she grew up, there were many non-Likatonian minorities who worked in the mines or in the fields. Sophie has confided to friends that, while taking small jobs close to these locations in her teenage years, she was often harassed by the non-Likatonian workers, which molded her poor view of them at an early age. Political Life In her late teens, Sophie took an interest in politics, mostly because of the poor conditions she found among her fellow workers, and the apparent disinterest from the local politicians. Because of the influence of left-leaning parties in the area, she was at first convinced of socialist ideals. She later recanted these views when her egalitarian peers were shocked of her opinion regarding race. Sophie was herself appalled by the liberal views of sexuality, and with it the socialist view of women in marriage. At first she was hesitant to speak openly about this, but later began to voice her opinion even at party meetings. She later claimed to have received harassment and death threats - including threats of rape from non-Likatonian former allies. Fearing for her life, she eventually fled to East Bolton. In her new location, she encountered various reactionary parties that held her own racial views. At the same time, she lamented that many of them had a poor grasp on women issues, and used her knowledge of socialist arguments and tactics to counter the growing progressive influence among Likatonian females. Eventually her reactionary group would join the Likatonian Party (later the NLP), and her teachings and writings would assist in formulating the basis for the all-women Order of the Morning Flower. Kieran Faulkner especially was impressed with her learning, and was influential and assisting her rise in the young party. Political Views Race Sophie Brooks holds negative views of non-Likatonian citizens, influenced largely by her experience in the mines and fields of West Bolton. In an early article of hers, she wrote: ...the hordes in our nation care little for the sanctity and purity of our women. Their own are revolting to the eyes, and so they turn to the pale-faced women of Likatonia. They see us little more as meat in the marketplace. At the age of twelve, I had received the brunt of more disgusting words from the mouths of dark-skinned mongrels than the harlots of Clovisport ever hope to hear in their lifetime. At thirteen, dark-skinned hands groped and grabbed at me, despite my protests. When I complained of this to my peers in the red ranks, they laughed at me, accused me of making up fantasies, and said that my opinions of my treatment amounted to gross prejudice and nothing else. If the red ranks had their way, they would permit every Likatonian woman to be ravished by the tribesmen and blacks within our borders, and all for the sake of their misconstrued opinion of liberty. In other writings, she has urged Luthori-Likatonian women not to fornicate or court non-white Likatonians, arguing that such a thing is a terrible affront for their ascendants. Women's Issues Sophie Brooks holds conservative views towards sex and marriage, though she has denied allegations of being a "prude." She urges young women to have abstinence before marriage, and that the liberal views of sexuality promoted in left-leaning parties are "death traps for your womb and for society." She likewise promotes traditional roles for women, especially in regards for mothers and wives. She denounces views which turn women into "walking wombs," and argues that physical relations in a marriage should be enjoyed by the woman as well as the man. In response to questions about her role in the party, politics, and leadership, Sophie has compared herself to the prophetess in the Hosian holy book, serving the country in a special calling from God, but not stepping out of her bounds in doing so. Category:Politicians of Likatonia Category:Likatonia Category:Native Likatonian Party